X-ray systems of such type are known. The applicant is aware that they are employed to irradiate an object (as a rule a person) from two different directions simultaneously (what is termed biplane operation) and thus to register quasi three-dimensional information about said object. The applicant is not aware that X-ray systems of such type are also employed to establish realtime three-dimensional reconstructions of the object.
X-ray systems having a single X-ray array are also known within the prior art in which systems the X-ray array has an X-ray source and an X-ray detector and the X-ray array can be swiveled around a swiveling axis within whose range an object is locatable. The X-ray detector is in this case, too, located opposite the X-ray source with respect to the swiveling axis. Said X-ray detector is embodied as a flat-panel detector so that an irradiating of the object in an irradiation plane containing the swiveling axis and running perpendicular to a connecting line linking the X-ray source to the X-ray detector can be registered using said X-ray detector.
For X-ray systems of this type, usually embodied as what are termed C-arc systems, it is generally known that they can also be employed for registering a number of projections of the object while the X-ray array is being swiveled around the swiveling axis and for establishing a three-dimensional reconstruction of the object based on the registered projections. Said procedure is frequently employed particularly in the field of angiography.